Secrets
by Vincette
Summary: Kuroko's twin sister, Takara, gets accepted as the lead role of a romance movie. Disaster catches up to her and she gets caught in an accident resulting in a coma. Desperate for a substitute, they hire her twin brother instead to act as the female lead while keeping it a secret from the other cast. Unfortunately for him, a certain red-head finds out about his little secret.


My sister was lovely. And just as her name meant, she was a treasure. She was emotionless at times but when she starts doing what she really loves, passion engulfs the people around her like an avalanche. Combined with her baby blue hair that matched her eyes and pale skin, she was a beauty. In terms of acting, she was a prodigy. This talent of hers, however, only leads her to unwanted trouble. Despite my frail health, I always try to protect her whenever I can. Using my uncanny ability to lower my already small presence, I scare her stalkers away and act as an invisible guard. She was my light and I was her shadow. So naturally, when she screamed my name from the top of her lungs, I ran to her like a mad dog.

"Takara! What's wrong?" I panted from the run. Instead of seeing her in a compromising situation, she was jumping up and down.

"I got accepted Tetsuya! I got it!"

"Hold up, what did u get accepted in?"

"That movie I auditioned for starring the Generation of Miracles!"

My eyes widened in surprise. Not in a million years did I expect my sister to be able to get it. Sure she was talented, but what she auditioned for was something that not even the most trained people could easily get into, for this particular film was to be cast with the Generation of Miracles AKA GoM.

This so called GoM was a group of the most respected actors. There were a total of five of them, all with a stunning array of brightly colored hair. Like a band of brothers, they were inseparable. Kise Ryouta was a blond-haired actor whose looks never failed to make a girl's heart throb. The so called sexy beast, Aomine Daiki, was a tanned actor whose predatory looks could cause your legs to tremble. Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple-haired giant screamed strength and power. A wall of protection that made any people secure. Midorima Shintaro, the second in command, was the most organized person of them all. He was never without his lucky item by Oha Asa, a fortune telling show which he helped promote. He was also the most trusted person by their leader, Akashi Seijuro. Born from a rich family with its own business and being the sole inheritor of it, Akashi was trained at a young age to do everything perfectly. Winners get everything and losers get nothing. The moment Akashi was assigned as the leader of the group, success was ensured.

At the young age of 17, they were able to star in the highest grossing film of all time. Six years later, they are still considered the best actors.

"Does this mean you'll be leaving for Japan?" A pang of sadness hits me as I start to realize the circumstances that her acceptance has brought.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have to start packing if I want to be able to catch a flight to Japan by tonight," she replies. She must've realized that I was on the verge of tears because she starts hugging me. "Don't cry Tetsuya, I'll be back before you know it and you will be known as the twin brother of a famous actress. Hey, you can even pretend to be me if ever I need to get out of a pinch!"

The joke makes me laugh as I hug my sister back. Everything was going to be alright. My sister was old enough to be able to take care of herself from everything that I have been protecting her all my life. She was on her way to make her dreams come true and I had no right to stop her from reaching for it.

"You should start packing then, I know that you'll make it big out there. Make me proud, ok?" I hug her one last time as I start making my way to the kitchen to prepare a meal. "And you know I'll always be there when you need help. I'll even cross dress for you if that's what you need." We share a hearty laugh before I exit the room and close the door.

Unfortunately, it didn't just stay as a joke.

XXX

 **Ring, ring**

"Yes?" I answer the telephone.

"Hello, may I speak to Kuroko Tetsuya?" replies the anonymous caller. I could tell that the caller was nervous.

"Speaking."

"This is Momoi Satsuki. I am a manager from Tou Entertainment. It seems we have a bit of problem regarding your sister." At the mention of my sister who has been in Japan for the past month, my heart starts to race.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?!"

"She's been in an accident and is in a coma. We have already informed her parents who we believe are in Italy."

"Which hospital is she in? Coma? How did this happen? I thought the safety of your actors was prioritized!" I can't help but explode in a flurry of questions. My beloved twin was caught in an accident!

"Please calm down, sir. She is currently in … hospital and she is stable. We are just waiting for when she wakes up. Unfortunately, this incident is causing some problems to the film, so I would like to make a proposal."

"Proposal my ass! I'm coming to Japan and we will settle this there." I abruptly put down the receiver and start regretting my rudeness to the manager. I have always been praised for my polite manners and my gentle words, but when the message finally sunk in, my self-restraint exploded and words that would soon embarrass me came out of my mouth. I shake my hair in annoyance and run to my room. Ten minutes later, my suitcase is ready and I leave the house, making sure that everything is turned off and that the door is locked.

"Just wait for me Takara, I'm coming."

XXX

The familiar smell of alcohol and medicine hits me as I enter the white building. The private hospital was huge and reserved mostly for people who are able to afford it. Ever since I was a kid, my frail health has always caused me to be brought to the emergency room. Physical activities such as basketball would trigger my asthma and was also a reason why I rarely leave the house. Visiting a hospital was something I detested, mainly because of the memories that it brought along with it. Balling my fists, I walk up to the receptionist.

"May I ask for the room number of Kuroko Takara?" I politely ask.

"Just a minute," she replies, "I'm afraid it's confidential, sir. I may need your identification."

"Of course, my name is-"

"There is no need for identification, he is with me," interrupts a pink-haired woman in business clothes. Her familiar voice grates in my ears and it takes almost everything in me not to lash out. "You must be Kuroko Tetsuya, please follow me."

XXX

Takara's room is even more spacious than my bedroom in the States. A window beside her bed looks out to the breathtaking city of Tokyo. _If only I got to share this view with her in an entirely different situation, I might just love this place._

Unfortunately for him, his beloved sibling is on a bed, with wires hooked up to her and the constant beeping of the machine reminds him of why he is here.

"I would like to talk to you regarding the filming, Kuroko-san" Momoi starts a conversation as she sits with her legs crossed on a chair beside my sister's bed.

"What is it?" I try to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"You are aware that she is in a huge film that is to be aired next year with a 24 billion yen budget cost."

I swallow down a gulp, 24 billion yen?!

"Yes"

"And do you know that not only does this accident compromise other people with families who are working on the set but also the company itself?"

"I am in no position to say that the company itself is incompetent but I am the one here grieving for my sister and I believe that they should take responsibility for this." I could tell that she was stalling. "Could you please get to the point of your proposal?"

A sigh escapes her lips, "I am sorry about your sister Kuroko-san, she was in the best hands and I can assure you that we would never allow a member of the cast to get into such a fatal situation. However, if word gets out that an actress working for our company is in a coma, we could lose billions just for this film and the company's name will be sullied."

Anger starts bubbling in me. "Are you saying that my sister's accident is less important than your company?!"

"Of course not, Takara was very important and loved by all the people working for the movie. What I am proposing is for you to take her place as the main female lead character until Takara is well enough to come back to the set."

Taken aback by her proposal, I stand there with my mouth agape. "Can't you find a better substitute for her? I'm sure there are more willing people out there."

"That thought has not failed to pass us, Kuroko-san, and we have conducted another audition for it." Momoi's lips start to quiver and she stays silent.

"And?" I goad her on.

"No one is good enough. Takara is exceedingly different and no one is able to replace her which brings us to the last resort of hiring you." She looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Please Kuroko-san, thousands of people's jobs are at stake here and if we don't do this, your sister's career will be over."

I clench my teeth at the seriousness of it all. Me? Try to act? Ha! Might as well teach an elephant to fly with its ears. Wait, Dumbo can fly with his ears… UGH!

"I have no acting skills and I don't have the looks of a lady." I say in my defense.

"Oh, don't worry Kuroko-san. We have all that covered."

 **How was it? This is just the beginning and I hope to be able to finish this story . It would be nice if you guys could share your thoughts on this story. I got inspired to write this from watching Korean drama :D**


End file.
